Warpstones
Warpstones are a secondary Mining "profession". Dust is collected every time the player clears a Mining Level, they may receive 10-30 at a time. Creating Warp Runes can be created once every 12 hours by spending 100 Warpdust. The player will receive 3 random Warp Runes which will be immediately available to combine. Combining thumb|right|350px Combine 5 Warpstones to receive the reward listed. The Warpstone in the primary slot, slot 1, defines what type of reward will be provided and also sets the limit for the reward level. Each Warpstone contributes points to the combination based on its rarity. *Legendary Runes give 4 points *Epic Runes give 3 points *Rare Runes give 2 points *Common Runes give 1 point Reward Rarity Reward rarity is based on both the rarity of the primary stone used and the total number of points of the combined stones. Rarity is limited by the primary stone so even if the player has more points than the primary rarity, it will not provide a reward above the primary rarity. *Legendary Warpstones require 20 points *Epic Warpstones require 15-19 points *Rare Warpstones require 10-14 points *Common Warpstones require 5-9 points Rewards The primary stone dictates what reward you will get and the highest rarity you can combine. Random When a Random stone is used as the primary, the player will receive either gold, elixir, gems, or food randomly selected. See Below for details. Gold When a Gold stone is used as the primary, the player will receive an amount of gold equal to a simulated number of progress hours based on rarity (1/6/24/125). Food When a Food stone is used as the primary, the player will receive an amount of food based on rarity (250/500/1000/5000). Elixir When an Elixir stone is used as the primary, the player will receive an amount of elixir based on rarity (25/50/100/500). Gems When a Gems stone is used as the primary, the player will receive an amount of gems based on rarity (250/500/1000/5000). Medals When a Medals stone is used as the primary, the player will receive an amount of medals based on rarity (250/500/1000/5000). Auto Damage When a Damage stone is used as the primary, the player will receive an amount of multiplicative bonus based on rarity (.25%/.75%/2%/5%). Base Items thumb|right|250px When a Base Item stone is used as the primary, the player will receive a base card token based on rarity. Common Tokens earn the player a random item, which can be of any rarity. Event Items When an Event Item stone is used as the primary, the player will receive a event card token based on rarity. Dragon Invasion items are not yet available from Warpstones. Heroes When you combine 5 hero stones the player will receive a hero token used to unlock the hero cosmetic of choice. Hero Stones can also be used for other rewards, but it is not possible to use other stones to get Hero tokens. gombo_2.0.png|Gombo greyfang_2.0.png|Grey Fang larawen_2.0.png|Larawen shaft_2.0.png|Shaft bardsapphire_2.0.png|Bard Sapphire farnham_2.0.png|Farnham ezio_2.0.png|Ezio duobomber_2.0.png|Duobomber drzappo_2.0.png|Dr. Zappo sirauric_2.0.png|Sir Auric